Inside Darklington  Part 1
by Jodi Hawk
Summary: When a Hobbit gets taken by a Dark-Ming, Jason and Dan, the two Orks, spring into action, trying to save him before its too late...


Inside Darklington - Part 1

Not to long ago in a town called Shakerton, lived strange creatures. Most were Orks, Hobbits, and Elves. And in this small town was Bermont. An angry, mean, bullying Ork. He was a weird green-yellowish kinda colour. And he would pick on everyone. Nobody got by him. Everyone was a victim of him. Even the police and other authorities. No one could ever stop that Ork. Nobody.

One day a little Hobbit named Rudy moved to the small town. He was quite small, skinny, and weak. Many thought he was very weird. But, he was the only person who had the courage to stand up to Bermont. Everyone else would run screaming at the site of that bully.

On the first day Bermont met Rudy, he was tormenting a little elf. He would grab him by the ears and swing him off the ground, around, and around, while uttering threats and rude names. When all of a sudden Rudy was there asking him to stop. But the weird thing was, he would say it so kindly. As if he wasn't afraid. But that was absurd. Everyone was afraid of him. This Hobbit should be screaming just at the sight of Bermont. But no. Rudy had come right up to him, which earned him a lesson or two. So Bermont dropped the elf and grabbed Rudy instead. Holding him up by the hairs on his head. And all Rudy would say was "Please let me down." but once again, he said it so calmly and kindly.

The sound of his voice when like that almost made Bermont shiver. It was said with such kindness. You'd think that someone in his situation would be cowering in fear, not calm, and from all appearances, happy.

"No" was the only word that Bermont could get out before a big angry dark flying bat thing swooped out of nowhere and grabbed Rudy, and flew away. Everyone was so shocked that they almost forgot who had been taken.

When everyone turned and looked at Bermont, they all saw him smiling. With the way his eyes sparkled, you'd think that the best thing in the world had just happened.

"Looks like that little dork got what he deserved! Ha!" Bermont said, grinning.

"Hey! Shut up!" said Jason, an Ork who had befriended Rudy. But of course this Ork wasn't anywhere near as strong and big as Bermont.

"No! I'll say what I wanna say, you loser!" came the reply.

"Come on, Dan. Lets go find Rudy." said Jason. Dan was Jason's brother, who had also become friends with Rudy.

"Yeah. Sure."

Off they went, deep into the woods of Darklington, the direction the thing carrying Rudy had gone.

Now, Darklington Woods aren't just any woods. These woods are said to be the most deadly and dangerous woods in the whole entire world. The creatures in Darklington define imagination. But worse. For example, the Skare-ring, a flesh eating giant. Jason and Dan must have been pretty brave to have entered the forest alone.

"You know what I think took Rudy? A Dark-Ming." Jason said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking to. And if it was a Dark-Ming, Rudy is in big trouble." Dan said, concerned.

"You got that right! And if we actually manage to find him, we will be too."

Dark-Ming's were extremely violent and evil. Nobody could stop them except their master, Darklyus. But nobody had ever actually seen Darklyus. Most just assumed that they were all just one big myth. Others think he is the devil himself, and the Dark-Mings, demons. Of course nobody knew which was true. They all just said that it was Darklington's problem, that didn't have anything to do with the little town of Shakerton. But sure enough, a Dark-Ming had come to Shakerton, making it their problem too.

Eventually, Jason and Dan made their way to Darkling Cave. The darkest, scariest, and most dangerous cave in the whole world.

"….You…You don't think he's…..in there? Do you?" stuttered Jason.

"I sure hope not…" replied Dan.

"Well, we better check anyway…" Jason decided.

"Okay. But lets grab some Glow Weeds first!"

Glow Weeds were blue plants that could shine light if you ripped of the purple leaf. So they grabbed a couple Glow Weeds that had grown nearby, so that they could see better in that dark, dark cave. And in they went.

They had just entered the cave when all of a sudden…

_Bang! _

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

Someone was shooting at them.

They quickly ran out to hide from the bullets that had justflown past them.

But they kept on coming.

_Bang! _

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

One had nearly taken out Jason! They had to keep moving.

"Come on! Lets go around the cave!" shouted Jason.

"Coming!" came the reply from Dan.

As they were running to the other side, they noticed a small black ferrite-like thing. They soon noticed that it was a Snork. A small animal that look a awful lot like a ferrite. But this was no ferrite. This animal could talk. But only to the one person it trusts most. So then, why was it coming over here?

"Hey! Look! It's a Snork! Is it following us?" said Dan.

"Yeah. I think so. What's it doing?" Jason replied.

"It's coming right at us! Watch out! Its coming right at YOU!"

The Snork leaped at Jason, knocking him over. _What is it doing? _thought Jason. The Snork started to lick Jason's face, the way a dog would.

_Hello! My name is Bailee!_

"Ahhh!" yelled Jason.

"What? Eww…is it _licking _you?" Dan asked.

"No….well yeah, but that's not why I screamed. It just _talked _to me! She said her name is Bailee." Jason explained.

"What? Talked?"

"Yup. Its just whispered in my ear and said "Hello! My name is Bailee!"…weird." Jason said.

"You got that right. Snork's can only talk to the one person they trust most. She must trust you most for some reason."

Jason got up and brushed the dirt off of him, as the Snork climbed up him and sat on his shoulder.

Weird.

"Well, guess we're taking her with us!" Jason decided.

"…..Sure…." Dan said.

They decided to find a place to sleep for the night cause it was getting dark out, and you never know what will happen in Darklington at night.

They finally found a place to sleep near a huge cliff where there was some shelter. So they set up camp, and went to sleep.

The moment Rudy awoke, he realised he wasn't alone. Beside him, there was that elf Vermont had bullied! He was tied up and duct taped, just like himself.

He was about to try to communicate with him, when all of a sudden, a big black bat walked in, but where it's wings should have been were just two long red scars, and it's big red eyes exploded with evil.

As soon as the elf saw this, his eyes went wide and he was trying to scream through the duct tape.

The creature walked over to a metal table, and set down a big black case. When it opened the case, it pulled out all the contents.

A knife. (that happened to be HUGE)

A screwdriver.

A couple of rusty nails.

A hammer.

Scissors.

And a pocket knife.

After seeing all this, you'd think Rudy would have been terrified. But no. For some reason Rudy noticed that he wasn't scared at all.

The beast walked up to the two captives and removed the tape from their mouths.

"You may call me Darklyus."

The elf started screaming.

_Wake up! Wake up! We must leave now! _He's_ coming!_

Jason awoke with Bailee talking in his ear. What did she mean when she said _He's coming!_? She had said it with fear in her voice. Who was "he"?

"Dan, wake up. We should move on now, something's coming…..Bailee says that someone's coming so we should leave now!" Jason told Dan quickly.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm up." Dan replied sleepily.

So they got up and headed around the cave, where there was another entrance. Hopefully this time, the wouldn't get shot at!

When they finally got to the entrance, Bailee ran ahead of them.

"HEY! Bailee! Wait up!" Jason yelled.

But Bailee kept on going. When they finally caught up, they were at the entrance.

"Wow. It sure looks dark in there…" worried Dan.

"We still have the Glow Weeds, so it wont be as dark." replied Jason.

"yeah, hopefully."

About a mile in the cave, they noticed that there was lights on the wall! So they quickly found the light switch and turned them on. No longer needing the Glow Weed, Jason threw it away.

"Why would there be lights in here?" Jason asked.

"Usually there wouldn't be. Someone must have been here."

"Hopefully not Darklyus." Jason was terrified of Darklyus.

"Yeah, that'd-"

"Hey! Who goes there?" a dark coloured elf said.

"Umm…Jason and Dan." replied Jason.

"Why are you here? Nobody is supposed to be here. Its 'scary'"

"Well, then why are you here if its so 'scary'?" Jason replied.

"I got kicked out of my home. So I left to find a new one. I found this cave. Now why are you here?"

"Our friend Rudy was taken by a Dark-Ming. We've come to rescue him."

"OO! OO! Can I help? Please, please, please? Its SOO boring here!" the elf begged.

"Sure." Dan and Jason agreed.

"What's your name?" Jason wondered.

"Matt." the elf informed.

So off Matt, Jason and Dan went, deeper and deeper in the cave.


End file.
